ElfenDays
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A run away Elf, along with her gang of misfits, are traveling through the forest, set on seeking their revenge on all vampires, when the leader, Nora, stubbles upon a group of werewolves. Paul X OC


It would be my assumption, that when you have something to live for, life is worth living. If that's the case, my life will never be worth living.

Not that I didn't have something I had to do, because I did. I just didn't live for it.

I was made for it. Genetically engendered for it. Trained for it. But I do not, under any circumstances, live for it.

It was one of those things that you just HAD to do. I had no choice in the matter, not that I would have chosen any differently anyway. I liked what I did. I liked knowing that I was helping kill the things that killed my people.

Vampires.

Such a fitting name for the vile beast that roamed this earth. They came where they didn't belong. And they've been paying for it. I've been making them.

Eight years ago today. It all happened eight years ago today. Maybe that's why I was in such a bitter mood. Eight years ago I was sitting in the hollows of one of the large oak trees, holding my nine year old body close together, listening to the screams of the elf and pixies cries for help. My people. All of them, dead.

My mother, her short little body, lying lifelessly on the ground. Her blond, curly hair, so much like my own, spread out around her. Eyes open, still holding fright, even though her body stood pale and lifeless. Next to her my father, looking as beautiful as all the other elf men. He was face down in the dirt, though I'm sure his bright green eyes, my eyes, were still looking strong and defiant. His black curly hair was mixed with the dirt, making it look lighter.

I shook the images out of my head, along with every other. My friends, my parents, my loved ones. All gone. Dead. Never to be seen again.

Eight years ago, on this very day, I realized why my father trained me so hard for all those years. Because he knew. He knew they would come and kill our people. He knew.

Eight years ago this very day, I realized why my father told me to go sit in the hollow of that giant oak. Why he hid me. He needed someone to survive. Someone who could defend our people. He needed me to be strong, like he always was.

I pushed my feet harder over the ground, flying past trees as I did so. My shirt was of black leather, cut off above my belly button because of my body heat. A pair of tight, matching hard leather shorts were tied around my waist, my long, wooden bow slung over my back, a bag of sharply cut wooden arrows and stakes next to it.

I could smell the vampire in the air. They were close.

"Nora. Slow down. Wait for the others." Tennyson pleaded. She was a part of my new pack. The four of us, traveling together, me being the leader, and the others following willingly. They were all mythical's. Newly born, or just plain miserable with their former lives, so they decided to join me. They all had a violent dislike for the leaches, just as I did.

"I can smell them." I sneered at her, glancing over at her large, pleading blue eyes. I sighed, coming to an abrupt stop. I leaned against a nearby tree angrily, watching as the other two girls caught up with us.

"We're not as fast as you Nora." Aria stated the obvious, hiding her purple eyes behind her chocolate brown hair as I glared at her.

"She's right." Tennyson cut in, standing in front of the girl. I guess you could say Tennyson was my best friend. She was also a bitch. She pushed her wildly curly blue hair away from her face again as she rolled her eyes at me. She wasn't a pixie like me, she was an elemental. One of her people that controlled water. Her family was also killed by vampires. She was younger then me by a year.

"What's out there?" Kira asked, taking a long sniff of the air. She was the youngest of the group at fourteen. She waved her straight, red hair away from her and she looked around, her grey eyes wide and searching. Kira wasn't a pixie either, or an elf. She was a fairy.

Fairies were, how do I put this? Naïve? That sounds a bit…right. I sighed, looking over to the only other elf, pixie cross breed, Aria. Sure we were all insanely beautiful,, like all mythical's, but I would say Aria was the prettiest.

"Yeah Nora. What IS that?" She asked, taking a huge sniff of the air. I smelled it too. There sure as hell was something mixed in there with the vampire scent. It was like…wet dog? But stronger.

"Nora, I'm tired, besides, can't we just…I don't know, find somewhere to set up camp already? I'm tired." Kira complained, giving up on trying to figure out the scent. I did too. We didn't need to worry about anything but killing the vamps nearby right now.

"I agree. We're already in Washington. We only left Nevada yesterday." Tennyson piped in. I smirked at her.

"Sure, sure. You go set up around here somewhere. I'm going to go see if I can find any leeches." I explained, walking backwards. I fingered my pointed ears as I walked away, wiping some of the light dirt that made it's way onto my face and chest as I went.

"Need any help?" Tennyson called after me, though I knew she wasn't offering.

"Do I ever need help killing a vamp?" I called back before taking off in a run in the direction of the scent.


End file.
